vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Argosax
|-|Chaos Form= |-|Despair Embodied (Male)= |-|Despair Embodied (Female)= Summary Argosax the Chaos was a powerful Demon God who once waged a great war in ancient times against Mundus and conquered half of the Underworld, splitting the devil kingdom in two sides. After the defeat of Mundus at Sparda's hands and the sealing of the netherworld, Argosax conquered the other half of the Underworld and installed himself as the sole ruler of the Demon World for over a millenium, before he was summoned into the human realm and defeated and sealed by the combined forces of the hero Sparda and the powerful sorcerers of the Vie de Marli clan. His true, unsealed form appears as a genderless, godlike silhouette of fire. He serves as the boss of Mission 18, the final mission of Dante's scenario in Devil May Cry 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Argosax the Chaos | Despair Embodied Origin: Devil May Cry 2 Gender: Genderless | Can shift gender Age: Over 2000 years Classification: Demon God Powers and Abilities: |-|Argosax the Chaos=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3; Was stated to be an immortal god several times), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and possibly 1), Regeneration (Mid), Magic, Energy Blasts, Unholy Manipulation, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Reality Warping (Warped and distorted two universes while a good portion of his powers were sealed), Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things and used to enter the Human World through vessels when the Demon World was sealed. The mere presence of a fraction of his essence passively possessed the sorcerer Arius and turned him into a demonic creature), Mind Manipulation (Passively showed full control over the Demon World's energy, which is stated to be able to warp the minds of men and drive any human in it insane), Soul Manipulation (The Demon World's energy, which was passively controlled by Argosax, is stated to be able to turn souls into monsters), Passive Space-Time Manipulation (The Demon World's approach on Devil May Cry 2 was causing time paradoxes and stopping time on certain areas, as well as distorting space) and Time Stop, Corruption (Type 3; Passive), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, passive), Disease Manipulation (Passive), Absorption and Fusionism (Is made of many high level demons), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it), Resistance to Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), possibly Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations, Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Feeds of despair, can be around other demons, and their presence can cause fear) |-|Despair Embodied=Same as previous plus Elemental Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Danmaku (Can rain down countless fiery feathers at its opponent to overwhelm them) Attack Potency: Universe level (The weakening of his seal, even before he was fully revived, was causing the Demon World and the Human World to fuse together and reverting the universe to its original state where the two worlds were once one single dimension) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Passively maintained the distortions caused by the approach of the Demon World through his mere presence, which led to time and space being warped, including the past and the future, with time paradoxes occurring and connecting different points in time together as a result. Waged a great war against Mundus, who his power was said to be equal to, that split the Underworld in two different sides for each of them) Speed: At least FTL, possibly Massively FTL (Kept up with Sparda in their fight) | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Comparable to Mundus) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Universal (Traded blows with Sparda in the past) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Tried to exchange blows with Devil May Cry 2 Dante, who is stronger than Sparda at this point) Durability: Universe level (Comparable to Sparda as they fought in the past) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to Mundus, took hits from Dante) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Cross-Universal with powers. Standard Equipment: None | Swords and whips. Intelligence: Animalistic | Skilled combatant and was able to rule most of the demon world. Weaknesses: None notable | Thinks in a straightforward way, allowing Dante to catch him off guard with little difficulty. Key: Argosax the Chaos | Despair Embodied Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Water Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2